


Cotton Candy

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Coping, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fun fair, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sad, Sad and Happy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: The prompt was cotton candy...It took on a life of it's own.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



“I can’t believe you’ve never had cotton candy before.” Gregory laughed; his muscular arm was slung around Mycroft’s shoulders as they walked along the pier in Cornwall.

“At the time I was more interested in sneaking into the rare books section of the library than heading off to the local fun fair.” Mycroft commented wryly as he plucked a sprig of pink cotton candy from the bag that Gregory was holding. He popped it into his mouth, savouring the fluffy, sweet texture on his tongue as it began to melt. “Clearly I didn’t know what I was missing.”

Mycroft tilted his head to look at his lover. His pert lips were curved up into a smile as his bright eyes took in the dazzling attractions around him. It was the most relaxed he had seen Gregory over the past few weeks. It was clear that being here, amongst the sights and sounds of the fun fair was soothing over his torrid soul.

It hadn’t been long since Gregory’s mother had passed away. The cancer had taken her quicker than any of them had expected. One day she was there and the next day she simply wasn’t. Mycroft knew that Gregory struggled to quantify that. He had been close to his mother and now there was a gaping void in his life that swallowed him up.

Gregory coped the way he usually did when things became too much. He threw himself into work, into that familiar slog of criminals and paperwork. Mycroft watched it happen with resignation, he was similar in that way. He knew it was an unhealthy method of dealing with grief, but he understood it.

Mycroft had been tentative about suggesting the holiday to Gregory. It had been a long time since he had been committed to someone the way he was to Gregory and he was conscious of being whilst his lover was in such a fragile state.

It had been Gregory who suggested Cornwall, his mother had requested that her ashes be scattered along the shore line of her favourite beach and it seemed the right time for him to get the closure he so badly needed.

“She would have loved this, you know?” Gregory said, interrupting Mycroft’s stream of thought. “Whenever the fun fair was in town, she’d come alive and we’d see this carefree side of her.”

There was a quiet sniffle. Mycroft looked up in time to see Gregory wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. He leaned in close, inhaling the unique scent of his lover as he gathered up Gregory in his arms and held him close.

“It’s alright to remember.” He whispered against Gregory’s greying hair. “It’s alright to feel sad.”

Mycroft felt the sudden change in Gregory’s body language. It was in the way his hands curled in Mycroft’s jacket, gripping it tightly. He buried his face into the curve of Mycroft’s shoulder, his cheeks already wet as he choked out an agonising sob.

After several long weeks, it was finally time to grieve.


End file.
